Anything For Love
by QueenRandomCandyCorn
Summary: What happens when Zexion cheats on Axel....with a girl? First story an Oc is involed. Main Chars: Zexion, Axel, Demyx and Nama. Adding a second chapter. -
1. Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Nama and Dimitri however.

Warning: the following story contains language, gore and violence.

~~~= time skip

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion was stacking books in his library, thinking about his girlfriend and the happy occasion.

They were going to have a child together. Nothing could ruin his day. If he only knew how wrong he was…

"Hello…love."

A chill crawled up Zexion's spine. He turned around to face a very livid redhead.

"H-hi. Axe. What are you-"

Axel grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the bookcase, knocking the wind out of him as he did so.

"I thought I told you NEVER to see her again." He growled menacingly.

"See who?" Zexion gasped.

Axel's grip tightened on the young boy's neck. "That brown haired whore of yours."

Zexion struggled against his grip. "She's not a whore, Axel!"

"I said you were mine, and I meant it." The redhead hit Zexion over the head with a rather large book. He then picked up the boy with ease and slung him over his right shoulder, then strode out of the library.

Zexion's eyes fluttered open as he regained his consciousness. His steel blue eyes observed the shadowy room.

In one corner was a wood chipper, covered in dried blood and only the gods know what else.

In another was a plethora of tools. Hedge clippers, saws, and a awfully large chainsaw.

The blue haired boy then noticed the throbbing headache he had.

"Ah." He said. Zexion lifted up his hand to hold his head, but was stopped by a chain.

He jerked his hand this way and that way, but it wouldn't budge.

Three similar chains bound his ankles and other wrist to the table.

A figure sauntered out of the shadows, grinning impishly.

"Axel, let me go. Please." Zexion pleaded.

The tall, older man walked closer to him. He seemed to be holding something. A bendy straw?

No. a blowtorch.

Unexpectedly, the blowtorch roared to life.

"Axel," Zexion croaked, "Don't do any thing you will regret."

His acid eyes glinted as he drew closer. "Don't worry. I won't." Axel lowed the torch onto Zexion's left leg.

The azure haired boy bellowed in pain. _Why the fuck am I wearing polyester pants?! _He mentally screamed.

Axel smirked, wickedly.

Zexion managed to catch a glimpse of his leg.

His leg was inflamed and fleshy. Large, red welts covered his leg, except when a hint of burnt white shone though the black and redness of his leg.

"You burnt through to my bone!" He hollered.

"Oops." Axel said switching off the torch.

Zexion breathed heavily. "Please let me go. I'll break up with her. I swear!"

Axel sighed. "That's what you said last time, Dear. I just can't trust you. _AND _you knocked her up."

Tears rolled down the younger boys pale face. "Just kill me quickly then."

Axel's eyes regarded him. "No. I'm going to cause you much pain and suffering as you have me."

A large rock appeared next to Axel's hands. He picked it up and slammed it down onto Zexion's left leg.

The pain of his bone being broken just about made Zexion pass out.

Axel straddled Zexion's hips. A small knife appeared in his hand.

The Flurry unzipped Zexion's cloak with his teeth.

The boy's breathing became uneven. "Axel, PLEASE don't do this!"

Axel made a TSK-TSK-TSK sound. "Zexion, you of all people should know, once I get started, I don't stop until I'm finished."

"But you loved me once!" Zexion cried with tears rolling down his face.

"And you betrayed my love!" The older male screamed as he dug the blade into the boy's pale flesh,

dragging it down his arm.

Zexion cried out in pain. "STOP!"

Axel pretended not to hear him and he started craving words into him. His emerald eyes flickering with insanity in them.

The sapphire haired boy looked at his bloody body. He could make out some of things the psychotic pyromaniac had etched into his figure.

'Me and you forever Zexy' and 'Axel's property' He read silently.

"Are you getting tired, Zexy?" Axel said, his voice dripping with fake sympathy.

Zexion started to blink slowly. He _was _getting tired.

Loud pounding came from the door.

"ZEXION!" A high pitched, female voice came from outside.

Axel's eyes widened and his teardrop tattoos grew. "Well, well, well now. Who could this be?"

Zexion panted. "N-Nama…"

Water seeped though the door and it shattered. Demyx flew into the room and grabbed Axel.

Nama ran in, tears rolling down her face. She started to undo the chains that held down Zexion.

"Zexion, please speak to me." She said sobbing though her tears.

He breathed slowly. "Nama?"

The petite brunette sniffled. "Yes? What is it, my darling?"

"Take-take care of our child." He said as he coughed up blood.

Nama held his hand and cried more. "Don't go. Please, Zexion. I-I can't do it on my own."

He gave her a smile. "I'm sure you will do fine. Nama?"

"Yes?" She said wiping her tears away with her free hand.

"Don't let Axel hurt you or Dimitri." He said looking into her pale blue eyes. "I love you, sweetheart." Zexion's lifeless blue eyes stared at the ceiling.

Nama wrapped her arms around Zexion's small, cold frame. "Zexion!" She bawled loudly. "Come back! I can't live with out you!" Her tears mixed with the blood pooling on the floor.

Her cries echoed into the vast empty room.

A few moments of silence passed before Axel's maniacal laughter pierced the calm serenity.

"Now you know what it's like to lose someone you love!" Axel cackled.

Demyx hollered at him, letting him go. "What the fuck is your problem, Axel?!"

"It's _her _fault this all happened! If she never would have come along, Zexion would still be alive!" The enflamed Flurry shouted as his bloody finger pointed at Nama. "If that brunette slut would never have come around, Zexion and I would still be in love!"

Quick as a flash of light, Axel had grabbed a hold of Nama's arm, and drug her over to the wood chipper. "I'll send you to see your precious Zexion!" He kicked on the chipper and held Nama over it.

"Nama!" Demyx yelled,

"No!" She begged. "Have mercy!"

"For you?! I loved Zexion and I showed him no mercy! Why should I show it for you?!" Axel said glaring down at her.

Demyx lunged at Axel, grabbing Nama in the process.

Axel's eyes grew wide as he lost his balance and fell, head first into the wood chipper.

Brains, bones, guts and other body parts flew out of the other side of the chipper in a purée.

Nama concealed her eyes from the carnage.

Demyx embraced her and patted her back.

"It's all over now, Nama." Demyx murmured, trying to comfort the traumatized mother to be.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N I hope you liked it!! It was my first story I decided to post here! Review if you feels like it!!


	2. New Life

Yes, I wrote a second chapter to it, {though I'm not partial to chapters on FanFiction…but oh well]

I wasn't going to do another chapter and I was just going to change it back to a finished story, then Kivanfangirl gave me a review and I just had to keep going!! :D

So let me know what you think!

---=time skip

* * *

His eyes gradually open, letting bright, white light flood his vision. A pair of wet lips announced that the other person had been waiting for him to awake.

"Na-Nama?" The illusionist said.

"Zexy, when will you learn that you won't see her again? Along with that little bastard son of yours?"

"Don't you dare call Dimitri that." He said warily, still waking up.

Axel chuckled and kissed his neck again. "I'll call him whatever I want. And you can't do a damn thing about it."

The steel blue eyes widen as soon as he felt Axel on him again. "Axel, stop it!" He said pushing the red head off him.

The man glared down at him and pinned him to the bed. "Do. NOT. Reject me." He pressed his lips to Zexion's and allowed his hand to slide down to Zexion's black pants.

The smaller man wiggled and squirmed. "Axel, no!" He shut his eyes and small tears came out.

Axel shrugged and undid his belt. "It's what you get."

The smaller male thrashed around, trying to get away from his grip. "NO! NO!"

-----------------------------In the Castle----------------------------

"Come on, Dimitri. Eat for Mommy." Nama smiled as she poked her son with her finger.

The seven-year-old boy folded his arms and pouted. "I don't like pizza. I want carrots. Or some soup." He moved his cobalt hair from his face.

_He looks so much like his father. _Nama thought as she got up and ruffled his hair. "Fine, fine. If you want." She went to the small kitchen and pulled out a bag of baby carrots.

Dimitri smiled as he reached for the yummy orange objects. "Gimme!"

His mother wagged his finger. "Ah, ah, ah. What do you say?"

The boy smiled and politely said, "May I please have the carrots?"

"Yes. You may." She handed over the carrots and sat back down in her chair. Her brown hair was tied up. Nama's lovely green eyes now had small dark circles under them. Her body had pretty much retained its shape.

A knock came from the door and they both looked at it.

Dimitri sprang up and ran to the door, his carrot sticking out of his mouth.

"Uncle Demy!" He hugged the mullet-hawked man.

Demyx chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Hey sport. Do you mind if I talk to your momma for a little bit?" He gave the little boy a weak smile.

Dimitri shook his head and ran off to his room.

The man sighed and sat down at the table, opposite of Nama.

"I have some news."

* * *

Zexion's breath was hot and short. The Saxe haired man groaned as Axel pulled out of him.

"Well, wasn't that fun, Zexy?" Axel asked, getting himself a bottle of water from his mini fridge.

He winched as he sat up, reaching for a towel to with the semen off his pale face, not saying a word. His mind wandered to Dimitri and Nama. _I hope they are doing ok without me. I wish I could see them…_

"Zexion!" The oxblood haired man was in front of him, baring his teeth. "Quit thinking about them. You've been gone for 7 years and they think you're dead.' He breathed slowly, the smell of blood on his breath, "they won't ever want you in their life. I bet that little whore has already married Demyx or maybe even Luxord."

The younger male's hand had made contact with the red head's face, leaving a large red mark. "Don't you talk about my fucking family like that!"

A deep from came from the back of Axel's throat. He clutched Zexion's arms with one hand and glared at him deeply. "They aren't your family. You've never even met the rotten little punk." With his free hand, Axel reached for a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "It's time to clean your wounds." He smirked as he looked at Zexion's naked, bloody body.

"No! Don't!" He shut his eyes and tried to break free, but it was no use.

The flurry had started to pour the solution on the pale frame.

The alcohol seeped into his wounds, cleaning them but also producing an exceedingly amount of pain.

Axel muttered under his breath. "This must be done, I'm cleansing your thoughts of those two….Soon I will be the only you ever need…."

* * *

Nama stood up, slamming her hands on the table and making her chair fall back.

"Zexion is alive?!" Her olive green eyes became moist. Small tears rolled down her face and she sniffled as she sat back down. "I-I-I can't believe it. How? He-he died."

Demyx sighed heavily and laced his fingers together. "It was an illusion. Axel forced him to do it. He threatened to you and Dimitri. Neither of us wanted that, Nama." His aqua eyes met with her avocado green eyes, making something click in her brain. He set his hand on hers and squeezed it lightly.

"Oh gods, Demyx, I never realized. I'm sorry."

He smiled softly and looked down. "It's okay. How can you help that you fell in love with my best friend? I don't mind it truly. Now come on. We have to go get Zexion." He stood up and went to Dimitri's room.

The little boy had fallen asleep in his bed, waiting for someone to kiss his cheek and sing him a lullaby.

Demyx smiled and touched his lips to Dmitri's cheek and walked out.

"He's asleep. I'll get Saix to keep and eye on him. Then we can go."

Nama nodded and retrieved her jacket.

"I'm ready for my Zexy to come home."


	3. Saved

"Mh……"

"Hold still…..almost done…..There!" Axel pulled away and looked and Zexion. "Perfect!" He gave a malevolent smirk as he pulled away from Zexion's face.

The midnight haired boy was bound to the wall by heavy silver chains. His head was pointed at the ground and blood fell from his face. He was in a tight black dress. Black eyeliner encircled his indigo eyes. Dark purple lipstick was messily put on his lips. A deep rouge blush covered the pale skin on his cheeks. A deep red liquid covered Zexion's feet. A small pool of blood was around his feet.

"Zexion, you look lovely." Axel wrapped his arms around him and pressed there lips together.

His head slowly rose. "If-if you want a girl why don't you go fuck Larxene?" Zexion spit in Axel's face.

The red head growled and wiped his face off. He balled his fist and punched the hanging boy in the stomach.

His eyes went wide as he started to cough up blood.

Axel grabbed Zexion's throat and pulled him close to his face. "If you ever to that again, I'll kill you." Acid green eyes bored into indigo eyes.

Choked breaths came from Zexion.

"Good, I couldn't live with you, darling." Axel kissed his cheek and went to find the matching garter for him.

Suddenly, the wood door shattered and two figures were in the doorway.

The smaller stature pounced forward and restrained Axel. She knew she was taking a risk, but did it anyway.

"Demyx, get Zexion! Quickly!" Nama silently prayed that Axel hit his head.

Water pooled around the shackles and instantly froze.

Zexion pulled his head up and wearily asked, "Nama?"

"She's holding Axel down." The restraints shattered and Zexion fell to the floor. Demyx quickly caught him and set him on the floor.

"Ah!" A shrill shriek came from the walnut haired female as Axel grabbed her throat.

The look of insanity flickered in the male's eyes. "I'm not letting you take away my Zexion, you fucking whore!" His grip tightened as he rose from the ground.

She thrashed around, trying to free from his death grip. "Ze-Zexion! Help!" Nama's breaths became shorter the longer she hung in the air.

The blue haired boy slowly picked his head. "Nama." He breathed slowly. "I can't. I can't help." Tears rolled down his face as he watched Nama being choked.

He pushed himself up with wobbly arms and slowly stood up.

"Axel."

The tallest male turned around, still clutching Nama.

"Let. Her. Go." Zexion was standing up, slightly swaying back and forth.

A deep cackle formed in the back of his throat, getting louder and louder. "You can't hardly stand, Zexion! Look at yourself!" Axel laughed and laughed. "How are you going to rescue this pathetic little rag doll?!" He swung Nama back and forth.

She gasped as her face turned blue.

The sinful male dropped the girl and grinned towards his play toy.

Nama wheezed and closed her eyes.

Zexion breathed slowly as he stood up, getting more and more dizzy.

Demyx held his sitar close to his chest.

Axel picked a scalpel up and ran toward Zexion.

Nama reached her hand out and grabbed the crimson haired man's foot.

Demyx jumped in front of Zexion, wanting to protect his friend.

Blood splattered on the floor.

Axel lay motionless on the floor.

The blue haired boy passed out, from lack of blood.

Covering his right eye, Demyx crawled over to Nama. "Are you okay?" He asked with blood dripping down his face.

The girl pulled her self up and gasped. "Demyx! You're hurt!" She extended her hand but pulled it back. She ripped her top and tied it around his face. "Ah! Zexion!" She got up and ran over to him. "Zexion, Zexion are you ok?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please speak to me. Please speak, please!" The chestnut haired girl sobbed as she rocked the boy's body back and forth.

His eyelids fluttered open to reveal peacock colored eyes. "Nam-Nama? Is it truly you? Truly, truly?" His voice was soft and broken.

Her eyes sparkled and she pressed her pink lips to his chapped, dry ones. "Yes, it is. It is." Nama put her head on the boy's shoulder and sobbed. "Never again! Never again! I'm never going to let you out of my sight again!"

Demyx stood over them with his hand pressed to his eye. He had a small smile on his face, but his eyes were moist. The dishwater blond hair kneeled down and turned Axel's body over.

The scalpel was sticking out of the red haired man's forehead. It was clearly embedded into his brain.

Demyx dropped Axel's cadaver and stood up again.

"We should go. Dimitri might be waking up soon."

The couple nodded and stood up.

"Zexion, you should take the dress off."

The male looked down and nodded. He unzipped the dress with Demyx's help and stepped out of it.

"Here." Demyx said taking his jacket off. "You should cover your chest, at least."

He pulled the jacket over him and the three walked out of the empty chamber.


	4. Home

Nama smiled as the blue haired man leaned on her shoulder. She opened the door and set Zexion in the white iron wrought chair.

Saix was on the sofa, stroking Dimitri's hair. The small boy had woken up from a nightmare he had, but had fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago.

The scarred man saw the two walk in and nodded towards them. Nama stood behind Zexion, her lips on his shoulder and tears in her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're home with us."

The small man nodded and gave her a slight smile. "Nama, darling?"

A tear of joy rolled down her face. "Yes, Zexion?"

"Will you please get me something to wear? Wearing boxers and Demyx's hoodie makes me feel out of place."

She stood up and smiled. "Of course, my darling!" The girl planted a kiss on his cheek then walked to the bedroom.

"Zexion. I thought you had died." The man with the marred face said, still stroking the boy's head. "I'm glad you didn't."

"Is-is that Dimitri, Saix?" Zexion's voice was tired and thick. He got up from the seat with difficulty and walked over to the pale blue sofa. The man's hand reached out and he rubbed his hair. "Oh, wow. He's. He's."

Saix nodded. "A carbon copy of you. The only difference is he parts his hair to the other side. He doesn't eat unhealthy things. The boy loves to read and he loves his mother very much." A small smile came from The Lunar Diviner.

Nama stood in the doorway of her bedroom, listening to their conversation.

"It's not that hard to love her. She's so nice and caring." Zexion said with a smile on his face.

"She is nice. The girl is a perfect match for you, Zexion." Saix stood up and handed Dimitri to Zexion. "I must go. You should rest up."

The sky blue haired man walked out of the door.

"Mnh….." Dimitri shifted in his father's arms for a second and settled down. His hair was muddled and in his face.

Zexion lightly brushed a few strands of hair from his face and gave a weak smile.

The child altered his position again and opened his eyes. "Momma?"

Nama sat on the sofa and drew him close her to her chest and kissed his head. "Morning, sweetheart. It's time to get up, but I was going to let you sleep in today. Saix told me you had a nightmare, darling." She gave her son a sugary smile and patted his head.

He dipped his head and gave a small pout. "Yes. In my dream, I had dreamt that you and Uncle Demy had left me all alone and never came back. Then I had to live with Xaldin and he was a meanie." The boy buried his face in his mother's chest and she wrapped her arms around the small frame.

"It's all right darling. Mommy's here." Her bottle green eyes looked at Zexion and smiled. "Dimi, I want you to meet someone, okay?"

"Who is it, mommy?" Dimitri asked, pulling away from her chest.

She ran her hand over his hair and smiled softly. "I want you to meet daddy." Nama kissed his head. "He's right behind you."

Dimitri turned around and looked at Zexion. Small tears had formed in the boy's cobalt eyes. He took a gasp and wrapped his arms around Zexion. "Daddy! I missed you. Where were you? Never leave again!" The hoodie on Zexion's torso was now wet with tears.

Zexion slowly wrapped his arms around Dimitri and patted his head. "It's ok, Dimitri. Dad. Daddy's here." Gradually, Zexion smiled. "Why don't you just go back to sleep, kiddo?" The words felt foreign in his mouth, but he knew he would become accustomed to it soon enough.

The boy nodded and gave Zexion a big smile as he kissed him on the cheek. "Night, daddy." He closed his eyes and shortly, he was asleep again, a small smirk on his face.

Zexion lifted him up and laid him on the sofa.

Nama was clutching the clothes she had for him. "That's so cute. So adorable. Oh, here are your clothes." She handed him the clothes.

He looked at the cloth in his hands and looked at Nama. "Why are you crying? Don't cry." Zexion lifted his hand up and wiped the teardrops from her face. He leaned in and kissed her.

"Zexion, you need to take a shower. Come on." She got up and helped Zexion up. He leaned on her shoulder and she helped him into the bathroom. Nama started to run the water in the garden bathtub.

Zexion had a miniscule smile on his face.

Nama turned around and smiled. She pulled the blue hoodie off and tossed it in the clothes hamper. The girl helped Zexion stand up again, and she pulled his shorts off. She took a step back and gasped. "Zexion, your body!"

The man's pale body had scars and new wounds on it. Some were words and others were just symbols.

Zexion looked down and shut his eyes. "I know." He stepped into the tub and sighed softly.

Nama picked a large cup up and dumped water over Zexion's head.

"Nama?" Zexion said softly.

The girl looked at him and tilted her head. "What is it darling?" She sat up, pushing Zexion's arms up.

He cupped her face and tipped her face up. Slowly, he kissed her. "Thank you for saving me. I'm so glad I get to see you and Dimitri."

Nama pressed his lips against his again. "I'm glad I can see you again. So glad." She smiled as she felt his arms drape over her and pulled her close.

"Nama?" The male asked again.

She replied softly. "Yes?"

He smiled and pulled her closer. "I love you."

She blinked slowly and smiled. "I love you."

They fell asleep, arms around each other.

A knock came from the front door, quiet at first, then growing.

Nama walked into the living room and opened the door to a woman with black hair and red, white and electric blue streaks in it. Be her side was a little girl, hardly five years old, with flaming red hair.


	5. Intrusion

"Oh, Kax. I had no clue." Nama said to the black haired woman.

The woman named Kax nodded and rubbed her finger along the cup. "Well, Nama, I had no idea that Axel had Zexion." She sighed and shook her head. "And I was with him for five years…" She looked at Dimitri and Reina, who were playing with some dolls.

"He really loved Reina and Fai. I know that." Kax sighed as she looked into her cup.

Nama patted her back, trying to reassure her. "Speaking of which, where is Fai?"

Kax smiled at her. "He's with Xemnas. Fai loves to be with him."

"I should have known."

The two females laughed and gave a small sigh afterwards.

Two pairs of feet came running up to the mothers.

"Mommy, can I show Reina my room?" Dimitri asked with large, shining eyes.

Nama patted his head. "Sure, Dimitri."

They ran off to the room with the colored door and shut it.

Kax shook her head and sighed deeply. "She and Fai are getting so old. Soon, they'll be married and not in my room anymore…" She looked off and hung her head.

"No no no, Kax. Don't cry." The brown haired mother set her cup down and patted her back. "Come on, I know how it feels."

She wiped her face and turned towards her. "It's not that. It's. It's." More tears rolled from her face and she got. "I'm sorry." She walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Another one however opened. A small figure was in the doorway. It walked from the other bedroom and made its way to the sofa.

"Good morning, darling." Zexion leaned over and kissed the mother's cheek.

A small smile appeared on her face. "Morning Zexy." She kissed him and smiled. "Kax is here. She brought Reina with her."

He nodded and leaned on her. "Hey, Nama?"

She blinked a few times. "Yes?"

Zexion turned around and kissed her.

Her face colored, but she smiled, nonetheless.

He smiled and carefully got up. Zexion half-walked half limped to the kitchen.

Nama gave a small sigh and shook her head. "Zexion, I wish you would let me help you." She got up and walked over to him.

"Nama, I don't need any help." He pulled the chair out and sat down.

The door opened and Kax came out, her eyes were red and puffy and she had a tissue in her hand.

"Kax, would you like something to eat?" Nama asked walking towards her.

The other woman shook her head and sat down.

"Well, maybe a-"A shrill scream cut Nama's sentence off.

"The kids!" Nama and Kax yelled and ran toward Dmitri's room. Kax shook the handle, but it was locked.

"Dimitri!" She hit the door with her fist.

"Nama, watch out!" Kax had taken a few steps back. As soon as she was out of the way, Kax kicked the door, making it fall off its hinges.

Zexion got up and started making his way towards the women.

They ran in and saw a particular red haired man standing in the room. He had a small scar in the middle of his forehead. He was slightly pale and had a sinful grin on his face as Dimitri was suspended in the air.

Small tear were flowing from the boy's face as he felt his arm being pulled out of his socket. "Daddy, help me-ee! It hurts!" he sobbed and sniffled.

Reina was jumping, trying to get to Dimitri. "Dimitri! Daddy, let him go!" She hit his leg and screamed.

"Don't touch me, you little brat." He spoke with frightening calmness. Axel shoved Reina off him and chuckled. "Stupid girl."

Kax's eyes widened and she ran to the little girl. "Reina, Reina, are you ok?"

The small girl groaned and twitched.

"Axel, let my son go!" Nama balled her fist and growled.

A deep chuckle came from him. You think I'm going to let him go? You are dead wrong." He glared at her, his acid eyes prying into her bottle green ones.

He grabbed Dimitri's shoulder with his other hand and began to pull on it, trying to dislocate the boy's arm.

Dimitri screamed and yelled. "Daddy, help! Momma!" He cried loudly.

Zexion balled his fist and stepped in the room. "Axel, if you don't let my son go I'll kill you." His ice blue eyes became dark.

Nefarious cackles came from the tall man. "So, you'll kill me, will you?" He continued to tug on the boy's arm. "Well then, you-" His eyes went wide and he dropped Dimitri.

Nama ran over to him and cradled him, trying to stop him from crying.

Axel dropped to his knees, his hands over his face.

"Hel-help me."


End file.
